A Lusty Night
by justmeeXo
Summary: As requested, this is a story about James and Carlos. It's a story in your point of view. Summary: You're a little drunk and you end up having a threesome with your boyfriend James and his bestfriend Carlos.


It had been an interesting evening so far. It was Friday night and my boyfriend, James, and I had been out clubbing. We'd hit a few bars and met up with Carlos, a good friend of James'. We'd just come back to the house and were relaxing over a few drinks and listening to some music. I was feeling good, not quite drunk but very, very buzzed. I felt warm and relaxed, definitely more than comfortable. Carlos was sitting beside me on the couch, closer than was actually necessary; our legs were touching and his right arm was thrown across the top of the couch behind my back, almost as if he'd drape it across my shoulders. The fingers of his right hand brushed lightly against my shoulder.

I'd first gotten to know Carlos when I started dating James; they hung out together a lot, which is how I'd met Carlos in the first place. I'd been instantly attracted to him but he was normally so shy and reserved I'd never tried to do anything about the attraction. Over the year that James and I had been dating, Carlos and I had become good friends, even spending time together apart from James. During that time it had occurred to me that Carlos was attracted to me, as well. There was nothing major that gave it away, just little things, small clues that I'd been picking up on: The way he would gaze at me when he thought I wasn't looking; the frequent, softly-spoken comments about my appearance, or what I was wearing, about how good I looked; how he was never too busy to help me out whenever I needed anything, or how he would have a tendency to drop all his other plans if I wanted to spend time with him; and most especially the way he would blush and look away from me any time I touched him. Yes, he was definitely into me. Nothing had ever happened between us though, in part because of James but also, and perhaps more importantly, because we were both too shy to make the first move. Something seemed different tonight, though. Ever since we'd met up with him tonight, Carlos had been particularly attentive to me, buying me drinks (Whiskey Cokes at first, then Colorado Bulldogs as the night progressed), sitting close to me, joking, flirting, touching me often; I enjoyed the attention a lot, and, as the alcohol took effect, I had been flirting back, in a quite obvious way. James had been with us the whole time and surely must have noticed it; if it bothered him, though, he gave no indication of it, acting as if nothing were happening.

Suddenly Carlos's fingers, that had been merely brushing against my shoulder, tightened around me as he drew my body gently against his; at the same time I felt him lean in until his mouth was close to my ear and whisper, "God, (YOUR NAME), I want you so badly right now." As he said this, I felt the tip of his tongue, hot and wet, flick across my earlobe and trace a line of warmth down my neck. My whole body tingled at his touch and I couldn't suppress a low moan. When I opened my eyes, I saw that James was seated on the arm of the couch beside me, watching intently, and with evident interest. I saw Carlos glance at him questioningly. James gave a slight, almost imperceptible nod of his head as he took my hand and placed it in his lap. I could feel the strength of his erection against my palm, his hardness stretching the fabric of his jeans. Carlos's hands were on either side of my face as he turned me toward himself, and our eyes locked. As we gazed at one another, our lips met in a deep, open-mouthed kiss, our tongues intertwining, exploring the deepest reaches of our mouths with a fierce, greedy hunger.

My whole body was on fire, burning with desire; my breath caught in my throat, my heart hammered wildly against my chest, and my nipples had hardened to two throbbing peaks, aching to be touched. As Carlos and I kissed, I felt James shift closer to me, and then his hands were tugging my top up over my head and away, all in one swift motion. I turned to James then, managing to whisper, "Is this...I mean, are...ok?" His only response was a low, animal growl as he leaned in and kissed me fiercely.

Carlos's hands were on my stomach, then my breasts, fingertips brushing over my skin so lightly; I felt my bra being unsnapped to fall away, and my breasts felt the welcome touch of the open air. "So beautiful, so perfect," he murmured, and then I felt his tongue tracing its way around my nipples, first one, then the other, sucking each into his mouth gently. The sensation was exquisite, overwhelming, and I groaned my pleasure into James's mouth, our lips still locked in a kiss.

I pulled back from James for a moment and stood up, panting. "You, and you," I said, pointing to James and Carlos in turn, "clothes off, now." Articles of clothing flew through the air to land in random scattered heaps around the room. Naked, they both stood before me for a moment, hard and throbbing with desire. Then Carlos knelt to unsnap my jeans and pull them off, while James's hot mouth and eager tongue caressed my breasts, suckling them greedily. When we were all naked, I asked them to stand up and I knelt between them, taking their cocks, one in each hand, and slowly, teasingly stroked them, loving the feel of their hardness in my hands. "Do you like that, boys? Does it feel good?" I purred seductively. As I knelt between them, still stroking Carlos slowly, I took James's hard manhood in my mouth, running my tongue over the head, then down and up the shaft before engulfing him entirely with my mouth in one gulp, forcing the wet heat of my mouth down over his cock until I felt the head of his cock lodged deep in my throat and my lips were pressed against the slight scruff of his trimmed pubes. He groaned with the sensation, and I felt his body tremble as I deep throated him again and again. I turned my attention to Carlos and took him in my mouth and down my throat as well, loving the feeling of his hard, hot cock thrusting into my mouth and down my throat, my tongue massaging every inch of his erection. I alternated between the two luscious dicks going back and forth, sucking Carlos, and then James.

I continued to suck them off as I fingered my now gushing pussy. Kneeling, Carlos pushed me gently onto my back and knelt between my open legs while James positioned himself at my head and slowly slid his cock between my willing lips and deep into my mouth. Almost in the same instant I felt Carlos's tongue lapping eagerly against my hard clit while his two fingers slid inside the hot wetness of my pussy. "You're so wet, (YOUR NAME); you taste so good," I felt more than heard him whisper, his breath against my womanhood making me squirm. The exquisite sensation of the dual penetration had my whole body tingling; James's cock throbbed in my mouth and I could taste the slightly salty sweetness of pre-cum on my tongue as I took him all the way into my mouth. Carlos's fingers began thrusting harder and harder inside me, matching the lapping of his tongue. I felt my whole body clench as my climax neared.

I drew away from James's cock to gasp, "Fuck yeah Carlos, right there! Don't stop, please don't stop! I'm so close!" Carlos's fingers thrust inside me harder and faster, almost roughly, angling up inside. When he drew my clit into his mouth, sucking hard, my orgasm exploded inside me, and I screamed as my entire body spasmed in a mind-numbing burst of pleasure. I lay there for a moment, panting in the languorous afterglow of my climax. When I opened my eyes I growled, "Somebody fuck me, now!"

James's eyes widened a bit in surprise as a broad grin spread across his face. "Carlos, you go first, I want to watch you fuck her," James said, stroking his already rock-hard cock in anticipation. Needing no further urging, Carlos positioned himself at my sopping wet entrance. I gasped as I felt the head of his cock slide up and down my pussy lips, teasingly, rubbing himself against me without actually entering me. Lowering his body against mine, Carlos kissed me deeply, hungrily, our mouths pressed together for what seemed an infinity of bliss.  
Pulling back slightly, Carlos's eyes gazed into mine as he whispered, "(YOUR NAME), are you sure this is what you want?"

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and my legs around his waist, thrusting upward against his cock with a wordless, frantic hunger. "Oh God, Yes! Fuck me, Carlos. Please just fuck me, "I groaned, biting my lower lip gently between my teeth. Without another word Carlos slid himself inside me in one swift motion until he was buried fully inside my cunt.

We both groaned aloud at the sensation. "(YOUR NAME)… you're so wet, so hot and tight... God!" Carlos whimpered between clenched teeth.

I could only shudder and gasp, "Yes, it feels so damn good, just fuck me!" His thrusts increased in speed and intensity until he was burying himself inside me with each rapid thrust, his balls slapping against my skin with each movement. I sucked James's cock hungrily for a moment and then he moved down my body, teasing my breasts and rock-hard nipples with his tongue, swirling his tongue tip around each nipple, then sucking it into his mouth and biting lightly at it, making me gasp with pleasure at the sensation. James moved down my body, leaving a trail of light kisses over my stomach as Carlos continued to fuck me harder and harder, pounding into me, then drawing himself out slowly until only his cockhead was inside me, lingering there a moment, perfectly still, then thrusting inside hard and deep. I felt my climax building again with every delicious thrust of his cock, my pussy flexing and spasming around his rod. Then all of a sudden Carlos says, "Let's switch. Your turn." I moaned with disappointment as I felt Carlos pull himself out of me. I'd been so close and the need to cum again was desperate at this point.

James took Carlos's place between my legs and plunged inside of me in a single motion, causing me to arch my back and dig my nails slightly into his back gasping, "Yes, God yes!" James slowly withdrew my pussy then plunged himself back inside of me again, now thrusting as hard and deep as he could. Carlos knelt by my head and I devoured his cock, deep-throating him over and over, my moans vibrating against his cock as I felt my second orgasm wash over me... Even as I came, I felt James's whole body go rigid and his breath escape his mouth in a low, mewling moan as his dick twitched and throbbed inside me, unleashing a torrent of hot cum into my womb. Almost at the same time Carlos grasped the back of my head lightly and, with one more thrust, shot spurt after spurt of semen onto my tongue and down my throat. His moan of delight was almost a scream, and I felt his entire body shuddering as he emptied himself inside my mouth. Sweaty and panting, we collapsed on top of one another, trembling and gasping from our mutual pleasure.


End file.
